It's This
by mifune
Summary: Because sometimes, the answer lies where you least expect it to find. One-shot MitRu Holiday Special. I hope it's not too late, though. T-T Happy holidays, minna!


Title: It's This (MitRu Holiday Special)

Disclaimer: You know the basics, Inoue Takehiko owns. I only borrow.

This fic is dedicated to Kat, a friend of mine, who has been very supportive lately. I just hope she enjoys the pairing. :)

Happy holidays, minna! :)

* * *

_What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away…_

Mitsui snorted as another line from Jingle Bell Rock made its way to his piteous eardrums. He ambled faster so as to instantly break away from the source of the annoyingly scandalous music. He was on his way home from another one of his personal practices and it irked him that he was yet again hearing one of these senseless, disruptive carols.

The former MVP's no scrooge; he knew that. However, some things can just be unbearably too much that everyone just reaches his limit in one way or another. For Mitsui, that time was now. That Christmas was overrated and all dispensable arrangements connected to it were more than sufficient made him want to hurl his intestines out.

Add the fact that he's been spacing out a lot lately because he felt he still needed something in his life. Sure, things would make him happy but at the end of the day, there's still this something, something he wanted so much to have but didn't know what.

"Yare, yare, it's not even the 24th. A-HOLES," he spat out to no one in particular. Receiving odd and wary looks from several people roaming the streets, he continued walking on until finally reaching a deserted, dusky alley.

The three-pointer sighed in peace as he began treading the dark boulevard. He knew he could be beaten up in such a hazardous place anytime but he was yet to sense anxiety. Anyway, Tetsuo, his thug of a friend, always has his back as the big bulk of a gangster has never sold out on him. Besides, it doesn't really matter for him as long as he was free from all the stomach-turning Christmas uproar.

Mitsui was halfway through the narrow road when he heard a rustling sound behind him.

"What the #$#$!" He almost jumped from alarm. Having regained his cool, he turned towards where the sound came from and searched for the culprit.

"Whoever you are, you better show off that face now or I swear I'm going to bash your balls to oblivion!" he threatened.

Surprisingly, it was a cat that showed up. The ex-MVP raised his eyebrows in astonished befuddlement.

"How in—"

"You can't do that."

_It wasn't the cat who spoke, was it?_

That was outright delusional. Somehow, Mitsui recognized the voice but couldn't quite put his finger on who owns it.

"Out now, I-don't-have-all-night-scum," he uttered monotonously. He leaned on the wall behind him and waited for the silhouette to come out fully. He knew this one, he's pretty sure, there's no need to be on guard.

"'Aho."

Jackpot.

_Eh? Rukawa?_

He turned to look abruptly at the shadow which was now a tall and pale masculine form that is Rukawa Kaede, Shohoku basketball team's ace.

"Rukawa," he uttered in astonishment.

The freshman grunted derisively.

Sarcasm in the flesh, as always.

"What the hell are you doing here at this time of the night?"

Mitsui sounded like a nagging mother hen.

"Going home," the rookie replied curtly. He walked towards Mitsui, holding his bike whose some spare parts were apparently undone.

The three-pointer stared at the other incredulously. "What happened to your bike? Don't tell me you crashed into a wall again?"

"A tree."

"What?" Mitsui creased his forehead.

"Not a wall, a tree."

"Oh." He knew better than to expect a one-two paragraph explanation from the freshman.

"What's your business here, anyway? You never should pass in alleys like this, especially during this time of the day, and I'm pretty sure you know why since you're no angel. You'll get suspended from the team if you ever get yourself into trouble." For some reason, the ex-MVP felt weird reminding his junior about the rules.

"You were the one who's about to do that," Rukawa pointed out to the older guy.

"Nandato?!" Mitsui's eyes bulged.

"Bash my balls to oblivion. You said that, sempai," the younger guy reminded.

Mitsui felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he recalled what he said awhile ago. He knew it was only his own means of terrifying whoever the annoyance was awhile ago but hearing it actually coming from the foxy guy's mouth was quite embarrassing.

"I was scaring you, baka." A tinge of red was still visible in the three-pointer's cheeks. "Here, you really should head home now and—you know what, I'm going home. Suit yourself in here." Mitsui traipsed the narrow street as fast as he could.

Oblivious to the three-pointer's eye, the sly of a rookie smirked uncannily.

"Score," Rukawa mouthed.

…

The next day, practice was cut short for the basketball club as it's the 24th, a few hours from Christmas and counting, and everyone had personal plans. Family reunions and other grand gatherings were in tow for most of the members.

"Since we ain't got any practice for the rest of the holidays, I'd just like to remind everyone of a bash in my house come 31st and that would be 6 o' clock, okay? As for today, enjoy Christmas, minna," Shohoku's team manageress addressed everyone.

"You won't miss me, Ayako, don't worry. You need a handsome tensai to star your party and that would be…ME. No doubt. Nyahaha!" Sakuragi bragged for everyone to here.

Ayako smiled sweetly at the brash redhead. "Right you are, Sakuragi. Oh, have I greeted you happy holidays yet? Here's my present, by the way." The manageress' paper fan soon connected with the freshman's head.

"Itai!"

Everyone chuckled heartily.

"What can I say, that's what cockiness gives," Miyagi taunted while laughing unceremoniously.

"Merry Christmas, Sakuragi." Mitsui was clutching his sides.

Rukawa passed nearer to his fellow freshman to utter "Do'aho" for an effect.

The redhead glared daggers at his antagonists. "Bakayarou, Ryochin, Mitchy, Kitsune!"

Sakuragi was obviously vexed with his teammates' snide remarks. Nonetheless, the tension had too less an effect on the ambiance. The whole team was lighthearted, perhaps due to the heartbeat of the season.

"Alright, dismissed now, you may go. And happy holidays." Even their usually irate-constipated team captain, Akagi, had to greet them for the occasion.

Pretty soon, the school gym was deserted; discount a certain three-pointer who was still fixing his belongings.

Mitsui's original plan for today was to have a few swigs with his old gang. However, Tetsuo and the others cancelled the last minute as they got involved in some regulation tangle so he had no other option but to choose to rot in their house. That would be alone since he had no parental units as his folks were in Malaysia for a business trip.

And that would suck. Most definitely.

How he wished Ayako's party was just on tonight. However, Christmas was reserved for families.

"Damn tradition and bloody business trips. MERRY CHRISTMAS, Sashi," he vented out to thin air, his statement pooling with acrimony.

He was no scrooge alright. But he hated being alone.

And he hated hating being alone.

And he still needed something he didn't know.

His life was screwed.

He heard a creak behind him but he was too pissed off to heed unusual sounds. The three-pointer put on his scarf and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder as he made his way out of the gym.

…

Mitsui munched on a cookie as he aimed on a target.

_Ha! Drop dead, bastard!_

The former MVP had been immersing himself in playing CS for the last five hours. Needless to say, he's just about to get bored. He turned to look at the clock on his bedroom wall.

_8:53. Pshaw. Perhaps this means I should try War Craft now._

For the rest of the morning, he had been trying every type of computer game available to amuse himself. He never bothered to prepare some real food; he'd settle for some leftover cookies and iced tea tonight.

Ding-dong.

_May carolers go to hell. Oh, shut up, Mr. Grinch. Great, you just contradicted yourself now jackass. _

He looked over his room's windowpane before opening the door.

There was no one.

_Morons._

He went back to sit on his swivel chair.

Ding-dong.

The three-pointer tried to concentrate on the new game.

Ding-dong.

_Fine._

Finally, he went down the stairs and turned the knob on his front door. To say that he was stunned to see Rukawa before him was an understatement.

"Rukawa…?"

"Sempai. Merry Christmas." The freshman looked at him in his usual deadpan façade.

Now it was his turn to be speechless.

"Sempai."

"Do you sing carols as a sideline? Uh, a Merry Christmas greeting isn't considered one." Mitsui was still quite in shock.

"I don't."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's cold."

"What?"

"Let me in. It's cold."

"Uh, sure, sorry." He stepped aside as he gave way for his teammate to come in. He was still dumbfounded. He continued staring at Rukawa, disbelief written all over his face.

_Is Rukawa actually paying him a visit? Did he just greet him a Merry Christmas? The well-renowned anti-social of the team? Is he actually? Did he just? _

"Sempai."

"What?" He blurted out instantly, apparently shook off his little reverie.

"It's rude."

The three-pointer knitted his eyebrows.

"You're staring," the younger guy pointed out.

Realizing what the freshman meant, Mitsui looked at the other sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry again, I guess."

"It's okay."

"That's good."

_What the hell am I being?_

Finally, the former MVP took ahold of his awareness. He sighed. "Okay, Rukawa, it's Christmas Eve and you're not supposed to be here in my house because you're supposed to be somewhere else supposedly getting drunk to unconsciousness in a holiday bash of your own. Now tell me, what is it you want? Do you need anything?"

"Just to be here."

"Huh?"

"Just to spend Christmas with you, that's all I need."

Cough.

"A-are you serious?"

The rookie snorted. "Was I ever unserious?"

_He has a point._

"But why?" Perplexity was still the dominant expression in Mitsui's face.

"You're alone. It's the holidays."

"How did you know that?"

"You said it."

"When?"

"Awhile ago, in the gym."

_He was the creak. Dammit._

"WHY, YOU EAVESDROPPING SCUMBALL!" Mitsui yelled at the other.

Rukawa merely shrugged.

Mitsui exhaled heavily.

_He's a hopeless case._

"FINE, and your point is?"

"I don't want you lonely."

Bull's eye. The macho, tough-y guy that is Mitsui Hisashi was hit. He knew the atmosphere was getting heavy.

So he kidded.

"Sheesh, Rukawa, you're not my friggin boyfriend," He tittered lightly.

"I know. I can always wait."

_He's riding._

Mitsui laughed lightly. "Good one, Rukawa."

"I'm serious." The ace player was pokerfaced.

_He's still riding._

"Yeah, yeah, asshole."

"Sempai. I'm. Not. Playing."

_He's not riding._

Mitsui's smile faltered. "That…that was a joke you know, I mean, for the intention of humor and fun and it's—I was just kidding." He wasn't used to getting cornered like this. And he didn't like not getting the upper hand.

"Sempai."

"Uh, here, say, you SHUT UP for a moment and allow me to digest what is actually happening here because, Rukawa Kaede, not any of this shit is making any sense to me, is that alright?"

"'Aho."

"Fine, call me names, YOU PRICK, like that is going to resolve my predicament."

"…"

Mitsui took a seat on one of the couches.

The guy was being nice; Mitsui knew that and he's fine with it. However, the rookie's actual insinuation of wanting to be his boyfriend was simply overwhelming.

_Sheesh, it's creepy in a way. But look at him, Sashi. He's there in front of you, patiently waiting for your indecisive mind to make up itself. Is he even complaining? Not a tad. And he wants to accompany you tonight because he doesn't want you lonely. Now how can you refuse that? Look, if you don't spend the night with him now, you're far worse than the cold fox that he's known to be._

_Plus, he's cute. Great. Nice one, fag._

Finally, after a few minutes of internal conflict, Mitsui had come up with a choice.

"Sempai. Is it okay?" Now the freshman looked thoughtful.

He looked really good in that state. Now that he noticed it, Rukawa was really handsome. His lips were partly open that time and as much as Mitsui wanted to deny it, he just wanted to ravage him right then and there.

He smiled. "If you won't bite." _Because I might just be the one doing that. Shut up, shut up, Mitsui Hisashi. It's not like you to turn into an enormous pervert._

"I won't. Not without your consent." Somehow, the rookie's face had lit up. Somehow, his eyes were smiling. And it was enough a confirmation for Mitsui that he made the right choice.

…

"Shit." Rukawa cussed.

"What?" The three-pointer asked.

"The groceries, I left them outside."

"You have groceries with you?"

"I figured we could cook for the occasion."

_Uh, cook?_

So much for impressing with culinary skills, Mitsui CAN'T COOK if his life depended on it. But he's too proud to admit that, of course.

"You have nothing here, right?"

"Uh, actually."

Instantly, they headed outside to get the bags of groceries starting to gather snow under the cold.

Soon enough, the two were cooking up a storm in Mitsui's kitchen. Or Rukawa was, rather, because Mitsui pretty much kept screwing up. So far, he had overcooked some vegetables and sliced the garlic when it was supposed to be crushed. As of now, he was torturing the unfortunate potatoes.

"Sempai, you don't chop the potatoes, you slice them." Rukawa took the kitchen knife from Mitsui and started demonstrating.

The three-pointer sighed in resignation. "Look, Rukawa, I have to be honest with you. I know nothing about cooking. Nada, none, zero. I'm sorry but I really can't help you with this."

_Loafer, you ass. Screw you, Sashi. _

"It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"As long as one of us can, it will suffice."

_You know what was it you needed all this time, Sashi? It's this._

END

* * *

I hope I did justice to one of my favorite pairings.T-T 

Comments are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
